compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Emory Lawerance
Emory Lawerance: Work history: Former Imperial Recruit Former Creshaldyne Industries Corellian Engineering Corporation Childhood Born in an uncharted planet in the unknown regions Emory Lawerance had a good life, his mother was only 18 when he was born and his biological father had left them before Emory was born. He was adopted by a strong politically active man who supported the planetary government. One day when Emory was thirteen the political tensions on his planet broke into a bloody civil war; his mother was killed in the panic that followed the rebel attacks on the capital. Seeing that his son needed him more than the government his father planned to evacuate with Emory to Tatooine where his aunt lived but on the night they were to leave rebel troops entered the town and a fierce fight ensued between the militia and government troops in which the only father emory ever had was killed by a stray bullet. A lone rebel soldier found Emory roaming the rubble and took him in, training him to be a soldier. Emory would spend seven years with the rebels, serving as a forward observer and scout. he loved his new family and even managed to marry at the age of 16. with his new wife (who was pregnant) he moved with the large band of rebels as they roamed the continent engaging government cells. Extreme planning had been made and they were on their way towards the continents main capital city in what was hopefully going to be the last battle of the rebellion, then while crossing a vast tract of open land government starfighters strafed the group into virtual non-exstence, Emory is the only known survivor, Wounded and dazed he ran into hiding, eventually making his way to the Capital where he managed to stay for two years recovering under the care of a sympathetic woman who was the widow of a government soldier. After they agreed he was strong enough she gave him one of her starships and at 18 years old left his home planet and his past behind. 'A New Life ' Upon arriving in Tatooine he began to attempt rebuilding his life. For a year he worked as the secretary for a starport manager in Mos Espa where he found that he was extremely bored in civillian life and after watching a holo-ad for the Imperial Navy he joined the Galactic Empire. He was immediately brought to the Imperial Academy for basic training which was completely different to the "on-the-job" training he had recieved as a rebel. Under the tutalege of his instructors he graduated from IBT, but one day he recieved a strange anonymous transmission while awaiting deployment as a starfighter pilot for GE and feeling a strong urge to do as instructd he respectfully resigned his commision and left for whereever in the galaxy he had the urge to go. His travels brought him eventually to Creshaldyne Industries. He felt at home with CI where he was the Deputy governor of the planet Braldorog; they were kind and caring to him and he made a friend with one Bink Karrde and to a lesser degree his boss Lia Tohan. They found though that he wasnt much of a talker, unless he was comfortable talking and even then he only really said what was needed to be said, as one person so bluntly put it "his humor is as straight faced as it can get" Then one day after entering hyperspace on a mission to retrieve some workers for the economically ailing CI he again recieved the strange transmission and once again after picking up the workers he felt the urge for another change. With a message stating his resignation he began his voyage back to CI territory to return the ship and crew to his friends an start a new journey, He was saddened by this and promised them one day he would return. He believes firmly that if there is any alliance out there that is the friendliest, most honorable and kind/caring out there, it was CI. And one day he hopes to return to CI and the only friends he has left.